1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of the Prior Art
Supporting multiple or plural audio speakers is well known in the art. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to supporting multiple speakers, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,908,172, 4,660,728, 5,749,137, 6,640,924, and 6,652,046.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 1,908,172 discloses a sound reproducing device which has a rigid multiple speaker support system. A plurality of speakers are suspended from the rigid support device, and the speakers extend out externally of the device. To provide greater applicability of a multiple speaker support device, it would be desirable if a multiple speaker support device were flexible. With a flexible multiple speaker support device, the support could be wrapped around corners in a room. With a rigid speaker support device, corners in a room cannot be wrapped around.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,728 discloses flying sound systems in which multiple speakers are suspended from an overhead support. To suspend the speakers, each of the speakers must have external brackets that connect to support cables. In addition, a pair of tension cables are used to suspend the multiple speakers. The tension cables opposed the force of gravity that tends to pull down the multiple speakers. Rather than installing external cable connection brackets to multiple speakers, it would be desirable if a multiple speaker support device were provided which does not require the use of cable connection brackets connected to multiple speakers. In addition, it may be desirable to suspend multiple speakers in a horizontal orientation. This patent does not provide for suspending multiple speakers from a horizontal orientation. Only suspension from a vertical orientation is provided with this speaker suspension device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,137 discloses a method for suspending a plurality of speakers in a horizontal orientation. Each of the speakers is equipped with externally installed speaker-to-speaker connection brackets and an externally installed speaker-to-wall connection bracket. To avoid the need to install externally installed speaker-to-speaker connection brackets and externally installed speaker-to-wall connection brackets on multiple speakers, it would be desirable if a multiple speaker support device were provided that does require externally installed speaker-to-speaker connection brackets and externally installed speaker-to-wall connection brackets.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,924 discloses a rigging system for a plurality of loudspeakers supported in vertical orientation from an overhead support. This system does not provide for support of a plurality of loudspeakers in a horizontal orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,046 discloses a system for suspending a plurality of loudspeakers in a vertical orientation. Aside from requiring externally installed cable-reception brackets, and aside from including a pair of tensioning cables, this rigging system employs two independent tensioning devices. A first tensioning device controls tension in a first cable, and a second tensioning device controls tension is a second cable. In this respect, to avoid such inherent complexities, it would be desirable if a multiple speaker support device were provided which does not require a pair of tension cable controlling devices for controlling a pair of tension cables.
Still other features would be desirable in a multiple speaker support device. For example, it would be desirable if a multiple speaker support device were provided which is relatively long and continuous for supporting plural or multiple speakers therein.
In this respect, it would be desirable if a multiple speaker support device were provided that is relatively long and continuous for supporting plural or multiple speakers therein and that has plural open sound emission channels for permitting sound to exit from the speakers from the long and continuous speaker support.
At times, it may be desirable to support multiple speakers in a horizontal orientation from an overhead horizontal support. At other times, it may be desirable to support multiple speakers in a horizontal, vertical or other orientation from a support. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a multiple speaker support device which has embodiments to permit the device to be supported by an overhead horizontal support or a vertical support or a support having an angular orientation.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use multiple speaker support devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a multiple speaker support apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is flexible; (2) provides a support that can be wrapped around corners in a room; (3) does not require the use of cable connection brackets connected to multiple speakers; (4) permits the suspension of multiple speakers in a horizontal, vertical or other orientation; (5) does not require externally installed speaker-to-speaker connection brackets and externally installed speaker-to-wall connection brackets to be installed on multiple speakers; (6) does not require a pair of tension cable controlling devices for controlling a pair of tension cables; (7) is relatively continuous for supporting plural or multiple speakers therein; (8) has plural open, sound emission channels for permitting sound to exit from the speakers from a continuous speaker support of any desired longitudinal extent; and (9) permits support of multiple speakers in a horizontal, vertical or other orientation from a support. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique flexible multiple speaker support apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.